ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
GUYS (Guards for UtilitY Situation)
GUYS (ＧＵＹＳ, Gaizu?): The abbreviated name of Guards for UtilitY Situation. CREW GUYS (ＣＲＥＷ ＧＵＹＳ, Kurū Gaizu?) are the monster attack team (Operational unit) of the series. The general headquarters is located in the office in New York and CREW GUYS is deployed in the headquarters of each country. There is also GUYS OCEAN (ＧＵＹＳオーシャン, Gaizu Ōshan?) which defends the high seas, GUYS SPACY (ＧＵＹＳスペーシー, Gaizu Supēshī?) which defends the space area, and GUYS ANTARCTICA (ＧＵＹＳアンタクティカ, Gaizu Antakutika?) which defends the Antarctic Circle. They have the most advanced technology of any of the past teams in the original universe. The team also have archives containing information of monsters/aliens that had appeared in past series. The name of the document is the same as the defense team of the series in which the monster had appeared. These are: Document SSSP (which refers to monsters and aliens that appeared in Ultraman), Document TDF-UG (Ultra Seven), Document MAT (The Return of Ultraman), Document TAC (Ultraman Ace), Document ZAT (Ultraman Taro), Document MAC (Ultraman Leo), and Document UGM (Ultraman 80), respectively. There is also a category known simply as "Out of Document" (アウト・オブ・ドキュメント''Auto obu Dokyumento''), which contains information on monsters and aliens that appeared when no defense team was present (such as the time before the founding of the Science Patrol and the period between the annihilation of MAC and the founding of the UGM). Their special weapons are an advanced fighter jet that can fly at supersonic speeds, and the capsule monsters. The Maquette Monsters are at first small capsule like items that grow to their full size by using METEOR (メテオール, Meteōru) (The abbreviated name of Much Extreme Technology of Extraterrestrial ORigin). METEOR's power can only be used for one minute at a time. In the case of a sortie, Sakomizu says "GUYS Sally Go!" (ＧＵＹＳ、サリーゴー！, Gaizu Sarī Gō!) (When he is absent, Toriyama or Misaki says it), and "G.I.G.!" (Ｇ.Ｉ.Ｇ！, Jī Ai Jī!) (Guys Is Green) is said in the case of "Roger!" Crew GUYS - Ryuu Aihara= Ryuu Aihara/Ultraman Hikari (アイハラ・リュウ''Aihara Ryū''?): He is the only surviving member from the original GUYS. When a monster first appeared, GUYS Japan was sent to take care of the monster. This was the first monster attack in nearly 25 years and no one was prepared for what would happen in the battle. Dino Zaur easily defeated his comrades, and the only survivor of the squad was the fighter plane with him and Serizawa. Serizawa, not wanting Ryu to die, ejected Ryu's seat. He is a good man, but has a cold exterior after what has happened to his friends. When Mirai first meets him, he is reciting the Ultra Five Oaths and Mirai joins in as well. Later on during Mebius' first battle, he berates Mebius for failing to defend the city and shielding himself with buildings, then he berates himself for failing to protect his friends. He feels responsible for all the new members of GUYS and tries his best to protect them. He habitually recites the Ultra Five Oaths after learning them from his previous captain. He was told the history of the Land of light by Mirai in episode 30. During Serizawa's final battle as Hikari, Ryu rushes into the battle in a fit of rage at the sight of his former captain being killed. Ryu himself is seemingly killed, until it is revealed that Serizawa passed on the Knight Brace to him, allowing him to become Hikari's temporary host. Mirai Hibino/Ultraman Mebius was able to contact him alone in episode 50. Ryu became the new captain of CREW GUYS after episode 50. He is 20 years old. Portrayed by Masaki Nishina - Marina Kazama= Marina Kazama (カザマ・マリナ''Kazama Marina''?) - George Ikaruga= George Ikaruga (イカルガ・ジョージ''Ikaruga Jōji''?):He was a football player and when is team left him he was asked to join GUYS by Mirai .He was a very good football player and developed "The Shooting Star Kick" which was his own move .He had great vision and aim . Portrayed by Daisuke Watanabe - Konomi Amagai= Konomi Amagai(アマガイ・コノミ''Amagai Konomi''?) - Teppei Kuze= Teppei Kuze (クゼ・テッペイ''Kuze Teppei''?) - Shingo Sakomizu= Shingo Sakomizu/'Zoffy (サコミズ・シンゴ''Sakomizu Shingo''?): Commander of the new CREW GUYS and General Inspector of GUYS Japan. Upon assuming his position, he reorganized GUYS with the new members. He loves coffee. He was once a member of VTOL Space who piloted experimental light-speed spacecraft. On a test run 40 years ago to Pluto, his ship was attacked by saucers before Zoffy appeared and rescued him. Although he should be well over 70 years old, the effects of traveling at light-speed have greatly slowed his aging. He has always known that Mebius and Mirai were the same, he is physically 40 years old. Portrayed by Minoru Tanaka. }} Guys Japan Staff Members - Secretary Aide Maru= '''Secretary Aide Maru (マル補佐官秘書''Maru Hosakan Hisho''?): Toriyama's secretary, he follows Toriyama around and often corrects his speech mistakes, and is basically his sidekick . - Yuki Misaki= Yuki Misaki (ミサキ・ユキ''Misaki Yuki''?): The acting inspector general (総監代行''Sōkan Daikō''?), she reports monsters to GUYS. As with Sakomizu, little is known about her. - Chief Maintenance Araiso= Chief Maintenance Araiso (アライソ整備長''Araiso Seibichō''?): The chief of the maintenance group which maintains GUYS machines. He very much prizes a pilot's life. The photographs on his wall are the vehicles of the various Monster Attack squades: Jet VTOL of SSSP, Ultra Hawk 1 of UG, MAT Arrow 1 of MAT, UGM Falcon of TAC, Condor 1 of ZAT and Sky Higher of UGM can all be seen in his working area. So, if maintenance of machines is needed, he is the stubborn character who fixes and modifies them. He quarrels with Ryu, who forcibly flies the machines despite the needed repairs. He is the leading person who proposed the adoption of METEOR. - Hinode Sayuri= Hinode Sayuri: Lunch lady, working at the Phoenix Nest cafeteria. Often referred to as 'mother' by several members of GUYS. She was hit by a car when trying to save a boy and was pronounced dead in the hospital. A Serpentian revived her in order to use her body to destroy the GUYS base, pretending to be touched by Hinode's selfless actions. In order to keep Hinode under his control, the Serpentian eventually took over her consciousness and body. But before the Serpentian could destroy the base, Hinode regained control of her body and helped fight off the Serpentian invasion force. At the end of the episode we see her going about her life as usual, but now having become both super-strong and super-fast. }} GUYS OCEAN GUYS Ocean is the aquatic branch of GUYS. They appeared in episode 38. They made their first appearance in the sub-jet, Seawinger. Their headquarters is located in the massive submarine, the Blue Whale. Members }} GUYS General Headquarters GUYS General Headquarters is a central part of GUYS in New York. }} Arsenal ' Base': Phoenix Nest, the base of Crew Guys Japan, the base hold digital records of all the previous defense organizations. Unlike previous bases it also functions as a carrier base, through entering Flight Mode, first seen in Episode 26. The Phoenix nest can fire the dimensional dissolver METEOR to close dimensional gates and rifts semi-permanently. It was also used to destroy the Space-time wave device. At the end of the series it was badly damaged by Alien Empera. Mecha - Gun Phoenix= Gun Phoenix: The backbone of Guys anti-monster arsenal can seperate into two jets, Gun Winger and Gun loader - Gun Winger= Gun Winger: The front half of Gun Phoenix, its main weaponry are the Beak Vulcan from the nose and Winglet Blasters from the wings. The METEOR powered maneuver mode allows it to use Phantom Aviation (all the jets use it) and fire Specium Missiles, which approach the power of Ultraman's beam. - Gun Loader= Gun Loader: The back half of Gun Phoenix, its main weaponry are Variable Pulsar from the ship's nose, Double Gun Launcher from the horizontal stabilizer of the ship. In maneuver mode it general uses the Bringer Fans to generate tornadoes to grab and throw monsters, it also has the Ventilation Volteccer to blow away fog/ toxic gasses and Maxwell Tornado to generate a flaming tornado. - Gun Booster= Gun Booster: - Gun Phoenix Striker= Gun Phoenix Striker: It is the combination between all the other planes that formed this plane. - Sea Winger= Sea Winger: - Blue Whale= Blue Whale: }} Equipment Memory Display: A small mobile pad, it is the member certificate of GUYS. It has several uses, communications, image analysis, Marquette Monster materialization, enhance the Tryger shot and the start up system for the Gun Speeder. Tryger Shot: GUYS standard fire arms, it is a beam gun with a three rotating cylinders called the Triple Cylinder that houses METEOR. The red chamber is the Acute Arrow, a more powerful red beam that can be combined with others. The blue chamber is the Capture Cube that forms a cubic barrier. The yellow chamber is the high energy fireball Buster Bullet.''' Gallery the cute adorable dorks of guys except mirai.png guys meets gen.png niiiiiiice stares.png imagerebgrgebeegbrgnt.jpg|Guys members combining to form Mebius Phoenix Brave. guys mother.png guys mother 2.png Untitled20151202175806.png Trivia *This attack team has an equal number of Human Ultra Host with Super GUTS (Super Global Unlimited Task Squad) *This team was the second team to have a mascot (Lim Eleking). The first one was Super GUTS with Hanejiro as their mascot. Category:Teams Category:Earth Defense Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Attack Teams Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Pages need of code cleanup Category:Ultraman Mebius